coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 4136 (2nd February 1997)
Plot Kevin is annoyed when Sally spends Sunday working with Mike. Judy tells Gary she isn't pregnant and he wonders if he's sterile. Deirdre feels Ken is taking it for granted that she'll move into No.1 with him. He thinks it's because the house has bad memories for her and suggests he sells up and they buy somewhere together. She tells him it isn't just the house; she doesn't want to live with him. She is dismayed when he is upset that she won't take the risk. Sean is pleased when Samantha invites him round to No.7 for a meal, until he realises Curly will also be there. Ken tells Deirdre he's furious with her and accuses her of using him as therapy to get over Samir. She tells him that's the worst thing he's ever said to her and storms out. Alma is embarrassed when Roy tells her he wants to buy the cafe. Gary suggests to Judy that they have fertility tests. She thinks it's just down to luck. Sally admires the way Mike manages to sell all his goods round the markets. Roy tells Mike and Alma he's got £30,000 to buy the cafe but they don't believe him and humour him. Mike thinks he's crazy. Ken gets drunk and tells Sue that he and Deirdre don't have a future. She is pleased to hear he's a free man again and joins him in a drink, agreeing with him that she wishes something had happened between them in Southport. Samantha tells Sean that she doesn't enjoy sex and that is why she left her husband. She tells him she'd understand if he wanted to give up on her. Deirdre feels bad about rowing with Ken and wants to clear it up as he's her best friend. She calls at No.1 only to find Ken in bed with Sue. Ken is dismayed. Cast Regular cast *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Derek Wilton - Peter Baldwin *Mavis Wilton - Thelma Barlow *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Gary Mallett - Ian Mercer *Judy Mallett - Gaynor Faye *Alec Gilroy - Roy Barraclough *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Deirdre Rachid - Anne Kirkbride *Samantha Failsworth - Tina Hobley *Betty Williams - Betty Driver *Des Barnes - Philip Middlemiss *Sean Skinner - Terence Hillyer *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Alma Baldwin - Amanda Barrie *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Percy Sugden - Bill Waddington *Rosie Webster - Emma Collinge *Sophie Webster - Ashleigh Middleton *Bill Webster - Peter Armitage *Maureen Holdsworth - Sherrie Hewson Guest cast *Sue Jeffers - Romy Baskerville Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and front room *The Kabin *No. 4 Montreal House, Weatherfield Quays - Living room/kitchen Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Kevin is not pleased when Mike Baldwin and Sally hit the market trail, spoiling his Sunday routine. Gail and Alma’s relationship is at an all-time low. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 13,880,000 viewers (8th place - combined figure including repeat). Category:1997 episodes